Yes Eat Hojo Yes!
by SesshoumaruFanCall911
Summary: Yes, this is a fic where I kill off Hojo. In my story it has something to do with InuYasha's new pet.......Click on the pretty button to find out what happens. Please R & R! Flames are welcomed with open arms. Rated for mild language and Hojo's death.


Disclaimer - I hate these things. Anyway, I don't own InuYasha and neither do you so you can't sue!   
  
HA!  
  
InuYasha was walking through a house he had just demolished when he saw a treasure chest.  
  
Inu thought "Hm. I wonder what's in here?"  
  
So he opened the treasure chest.  
  
Nothing was inside.  
  
Inu slammed the top down.  
  
"Damn!" He thought. "Why couldn't there have been some jewel shards inside or ramen or something?"  
  
InuYasha turned to leave.  
  
Twitch. Twitch.  
  
Someone was following him.  
  
He turned around.  
  
Inu saw nothing but the chest.  
  
InuYasha shrugged it off.  
  
He walked to his favorite tree and sat on one of it's limbs.  
  
His ears perked up.  
  
Someone was following him again.  
  
He looked down.  
  
Again he saw the treasure chest.  
  
The treasure chest looked up at him and let his tongue hang out.  
  
"Whoa." Inu thought. "That thing is alive!"  
  
Inu jumped down and petted the treasure chest.  
  
The chest panted in reply.  
  
"Aww." InuYasha thought. "He's like a little pet. I should give him a name."  
  
Just then he overheard a village woman calling out for her son Chester.  
  
"Hey that's a good name!" Inu shouted. "I'm gonna name you Chester!"  
  
Chester panted in reply.  
  
And so Inu and Chester played for months and months, and Inu taught him lots of tricks like "Fetch"   
  
and "Go attack that mailman".  
  
One day Inu and Chester went to modern day Tokyo to look for Kagome, but they couldn't find her. In   
  
fact, noone was home that day. So Inu and Chester waited in Kagome's backyard by the well.  
  
Just then they heard a voice calling out for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, are you home?" The voice said.  
  
InuYasha wanted to know who this person was who knew Kagome. So Inu and Chester tiptoed toward the   
  
front of the Shrine and saw some guy with short brown hair and was dressed in dark blue   
  
holding some kind of present.  
  
InuYasha asked him, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The boy said in a very cheery voice, "Hi, I'm Hojo! Is Kagome home?"  
  
InuYasha replied, "No, dumbass. If she didn't answer the door then she's not home."  
  
So Hojo said, "Oh, that's too bad. I wanted to give her a present for her illness.....but I guess she had  
  
to go to the hospital."  
  
InuYasha: "What illness?"  
  
Hojo: "The black plague."  
  
Inu almost fell over. "Damn this guy is dumb," He thought. "Kagome doesn't have the plague!"  
  
Hojo: "Well if she's not home then I guess I'll go home." He turned to leave but InuYasha stopped him.  
  
Inu: "Hey you wanna play with my new pet?"  
  
Hojo: "Sure I love pets!" and he dropped his present for Kagome and ran with Inu to the backyard.  
  
Inu gave Hojo a frisbee.  
  
Hojo throws it and the treasure chest catches it.  
  
Hojo starts shaking. "What kind of pet is that?!"  
  
Inu: "Oh that's Chester. He's my new pet."  
  
Hojo: "That's not a pet! That-That's a THING!"  
  
Inu: "Chester is not a thing! He's my friend!"  
  
Hojo: "That doesn't make it a pet!"  
  
Inu: "Of course it does! He can do tricks so he's a pet! Watch I'll show you. Chester? Fetch." Inu   
  
throws the frisbee and Chester jumps up and catches it in his teeth.  
  
Inu: "Good boy!"  
  
Hojo runs.  
  
Inu sees him running.  
  
"Hey wait!" Inu calls after him. "I have one more trick to show you! Chester.....go attack that   
  
mailman!"  
  
Chester runs after Hojo and catches up to him.  
  
Hojo: *Like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cough, gasp, wheeze, splat*  
  
Chester: *Slurp, slurp, munch, munch*  
  
Inu watched as beloved new pet literally ate Hojo. All anybody ever found of him was a small piece of  
  
that dark blue school uniform he always wore.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Ta da! A new way for Hojo to die! YAY! I never liked him anyway, I don't think anybody does. He's just  
  
so.......dumb. Anyway don't forget to R & R! I will accept flames just like with my other   
  
fic. Oh and if for some reason you are a Hojo fan I'd like to know 'cause I didn't know Hojo   
  
fans existed! 


End file.
